Twist
by Girlanachranism
Summary: Dudley mysteriously turns out ot be a wizard and Harry isn't the least bit happy. Hermione is hiding a secret and the Dark Lord was defeated in year 6. Please read an review.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is set in 7th year. The Dark Lord has fallen, and I hope you like. It also wont be updated reguraly, it is so I can write something when I have writers block.  
  
(Second day back from Hogwarts)  
  
Harry sat at the Dursley's cluttered kitchen table when a brown barn owl swooped through the window and dropped two letters on the small table. Harry reached out and grabbed the letters, watching is Uncle's bright red face as he tried to contain his anger. Harry pulled on the wax seal with the Hogwarts emblem on it when his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Dad that has my name on it!" Dudley shouted as he snatched the other letter from beside Harry's cup.  
  
"What?" Vernon shouted as he snatched the letter from his son and tore it open. Mr. Dursley unfurled the letter professionally and began to read aloud.  
  
"Dear Mr. Dursley, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." Vernon read as his face paled.  
  
"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" Petunia shrieked guarding her fat Dudley from an unseen force.  
  
"It means Ickle Diddykins is a wizard, only I don't know why anyone would want him in their schoo..." Doodle's fist had collided with Harry's face knocking his glasses onto the floor. Harry pulled out his wand quickly.  
  
"Accio glasses." Harry said automatically.  
  
"Now you're going to be expelled from that freak show school!" Dudley said cackling.  
  
What they didn't know was that Harry had received his Magic License a week before school ended, because Dumbledore knew the Dursley's wouldn't let him get his license the day after school was out. Ron and his family would be on vacation in Australia, his father had recently invented some machine that washed your clothes and dried them, something people never heard of in the wizard world, Ron and his family were very, very wealthy because of it, therefore Harry couldn't stay with them.  
  
"Harry Potter you had better explain this right now, why the hell is Dudley suddenly a wizard, and why the hell are you using magic?" Vernon screamed as Petunia hugged Dudley, afraid he would disappear if she let go.  
  
"Well, first off I have no Idea why Dudley is a wizard, in my opinion he's way to dumb..." Harry said as he was cut short.  
  
"Don't give us cheek Potter." Petunia screeched pointing at him with a crooked finger.  
  
"Okay, but... I really have no idea, and I can use magic because I got my Magic License and Apparation Permit." Harry said apparating in little pops around the kitchen.  
  
"Stop it!" Dudley said suddenly standing up. "Read this!" He said shoving the other letter at Harry apparently he read it. Harry looked over the letter.  
  
_Dear Harry Potter, _

_I understand how upset you will probably be when you find your loathsome cousin is coming to Hogwarts. Let me explain please. Your mother and aunt came from a long line of squibs. Every once in a while they would have wizards but it was rare. Your mothers side of the family haven't had pure blood wizards in there family since 1337 and soon the just quit recording them, except for the occasional (excuse me) mudblood. Your aunt is a squib and she had Dudley who was a squib except when in 5th year he came in contact with those Dementors his magic was activated somehow and they just started working. I am very sorry about this Harry, please cope willingly though, as in taking him to Diagon Alley and other things. I would really like Dudley to come to Hogwarts early as in two days from now, he will have to catch up on about 6 years of work, which seems sort of impossible but we have access to time turners and many other methods of time control. Please have Mr. and Mrs. Dursley owl me back, they cannot not let Dudley come, all wizards have to attend a form of school, or it could have deadly actions. Thank you very much everybody.  
  
Best Regards, Albus Dumbledore_  
  
Harry shoved the letter into his Uncles hands as a tear streamed down his face and Dudley saw. Harry wiped it away and pointed his wand at Dudleys's heart, because he started his childish taunting.  
  
Two days later Albus Dumbledore had arrived at the Dursley household. Petunia was hysterical and Vernon was having trouble letting him go off with and old man who looked like he was nearly two-hundred. The Dursley's decided to let Dudley go since if they didn't it could lead to Dud's destruction and the death of others.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Dumbledore asked Harry as he stood at the front door waiting for Mrs. Dursley to let Dudley go.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry said solemnly  
  
"Why would he be not alright?" Vernon asked loathing.  
  
"In case you didn't know, Harry defeated the second most powerful wizard in the world. Voldemort fell to the hands of Harry hands for the second time in 18 years." Dumbledore said as sorrow filled his face.  
  
"Two times, eh?" Vernon said "And how is that?"  
  
"Well when I was a baby, I had to come live with you because he killed my parents and he couldn't kill me but I left him powerless and on the verge of death. Then we had the Second War and I killed him again, I'm known now as the second most powerful wizard in the world. Dumbledore here being the first." Harry said with a matter-o-fact voice.  
  
"No Harry, I'm pretty sure your the most powerful in the world." Dumbledore said smiling. Harry knew he was being to smug and cocky but he really wanted to put fright in his aunt and uncle's life.  
  
"You don't' say." Vernon said as Dudley broke free and dragged his shiny new trunk towards the door. Dumbledore was going to take Dudley to go buy the basic things he needed and then they were off. As the door closed, Harry knew he was pretty much in charge around the house. Harry really did feel powerful.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you like it, please review and this is only going to be updated when I have writters block on Smile Empty Soul. Well ttyl.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter two, I'll try to update on this story a bit quicker since Smile Empty Soul is about over.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry followed the large crowd of students into the large Hogwarts Great Hall. Harry tried to ignore the stares and whispering that was going on all around him. Harry groaned when he saw Malfoy. Apparently he had gotten off easy because he hadn't been a Death Eater when the others were arrested; either that or he paid the ministry off. Harry preferred the second one just so he knew Malfoy was still guilty and he deserved to be alone, with both his parents' dead.  
  
"Potter, fancy seeing you here, I though for sure you had died." Draco Malfoy drawled narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
"You wish. I guess your beloved master wasn't so lucky for a second time. Neither were your parents." Harry said sneering at him. Harry had been at edge lately; he felt disgusting he had murdered so many people the night Voldemort attacked. Even if the men and women he had murdered where Death Eaters, cold heartless murderers themselves. Harry was about to whip his wand out when Hermione found her way to him. Harry felt awful also about what had happened to Hermione. She had been held captive in the Malfoy Manor for a week when Voldemort attacked in a guerilla like warfare taking prisoners who he murdered maliciously. Luckily Hermione survived, none of then knew how for she had no wand and no contact with anyone.  
  
"Harry lets go, please." Hermione said tugging at his sleeve. Hermione looked at Malfoy and gave a weak smile that Harry was surprised to see. Malfoy didn't look the least bit disgusted by the sight of her, he almost looked happy. If that was possible.  
  
Harry hurried and took his seat next to Ron. Hermione sat on the other side of him and broke into fresh tears. Silently Ron held her as the frantic movement of people completely ignored them. Harry sat quietly he too tried hard not to break into tears. He had to watch Ginny die at the feet of Bellatrix, that night had been terrible, many of their fellow friends had died trying to protect them, to bring the downfall of Voldemort.  
  
"Welcome back students, for another exciting year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore started standing up in front of the school.  
  
"Let the sorting begin!" He exclaimed as Professor McGonagall brought out a four-legged stool and set a lifeless brown tattered hat on top of it. Suddenly the hat broke out into a poem and everybody listened intently as it spoke. When it ended the school cheered and the hat suddenly became lifeless again.  
  
"Adams, Jack." Professor McGonagall called out of a frightened young boy with black hair and dark blue eyes made his way to the chair.  
  
"Slytherin!" The hat bellowed and a loud cheer erupted from the Snake House. Harry noticed that Hermione's eyes had once again wondered to where Malfoy was seated, but Harry decided against pointing that out. She didn't need more harassing lately. She had been through a lot back in March, April, and May.  
  
The Sorting hat had already flew through the A's and B's when Harry snapped back to reality. He peered down to the end of his table and noticed about ten new students sitting there.  
  
"Cardin, Harry." Professor McGonagall called as a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, nervously made his way to the front.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled sending the kid running to table where everyone was cheering him on. Harry slipped back into another daze getting bored with the Sorting when a familiar name was called out.  
  
"Dursley, Dudley." McGonagall called as a giant boy about the age 17 waddled to the front. Harry laughed when he heard snickers sweep through the crowd.  
  
"Students may I have your attention?" Dumbledore said as the room hushed.  
  
"This is Dudley Dursley. He will be joining us this year, and he will be graduating with the rest of you 7th years at the end of the term.  
  
"Mr. Dursley will be to be treated like a regular student, and if not I will hear about it. Thank you." Dumbledore said sitting back down as McGonagall placed the hat on Dudley's head.  
  
The hat sat thinking for quite some while until it finally called out, "Best be Slytherin!"  
  
Harry sat gaping as Dudley found him and met his eyes. Harry looked at him loathing and watched as Dudley planted himself next to the 7th years. Harry for once noticed that many Slytherins' were gone. Crabbe was gone, so was Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, and many others Harry had seen during the night of the Final Battle.  
  
"...Tuck in!" Dumbledore called. Harry had completely lost himself in thought and was surprised that he was so dazed that he had missed the rest of the sorting and most of Dumbledores' amusing welcome back speech.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Ron asked looking him over.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Harry answered, but he really wasn't he was aching inside, he thought he could keel over and die.  
  
"You look terrible." Hermione said reaching around Ron to touch his big bony hands.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Hermione." Harry said smiling at her.  
  
"No Harry, not that way, you look sickly, your so thin!" Hermione said before ordering him to eat. Harry took a few bites of food and decided that he wanted to eat. The Dursley's had made him whatever he wanted that summer but it was always of poor quality and Harry usually ended up just making it disappear so his Uncle didn't blow up at him for wasting perfectly good food.  
  
"You cousin is in Slytherin, he will really torment you, but how'd he get in Slytherin he is a mudblood?" Ron said looking at Dudley at the next table over.  
  
"It's your qualities not you blood type, Ron." Hermione answered distantly. Harry looked over at her and noticed once again she was staring over at the Slytherin table and he gaze wasn't directed at the loathsome Dudley.  
  
A/N: Hope you like. Please review. Don't flame me for having Hermione seem out of character, I will explain later. Promise. 


End file.
